Amor en las tinieblas
by Lithium33
Summary: Kurenai será enviada al mundo de los humanos para realizar una misión. Allí le tocará hacer de profesora de los alumnos de ultimo curso. KAKAKURE, NARUHINA ect...
1. Chapter 1 PRÓLOGO

_**AMOR ENTRE LAS TINIEBLAS**_

PRÓLOGO :

Ahí me encontraba yo. Caminando a paso lento,casi arrastrándome, mientras dos hombres me sujetaban fuertemente ambas manos, ¿Acaso se pensaban que me quedaba la suficiente energía como para huir? Los demás, simplemente miraban. A fin y al cabo, era lo único que podían hacer.

Alcé un poco la cabeza, quería ver, quizás por última vez, a las personas que poco a poco se convirtieron en todo para mi y a los traidores que me delataron ante "el Consejo".

Todos estaban allí, pendientes del castigo que se me impusiese pero yo ya lo sabia; me esperaba la muerte.

Ese era el único castigo que había para mi "desliz". ¿ Acaso enamorarse era tan malo como para llegar a este extremo? Los de mi especie no veían mi situación como amor si no como una debilidad vistas las circunstancias.

Sin embargo, no tenia miedo. En todo este tiempo no me había arrepentido de aquello y no iba a empezar ahora. Sólo pensaba en verle una vez más. Su cara, esa que consiguió derretir poco a poco mi duro corazón de hielo. Esos ojos que atravesaron la pared de mis ojos viendo más allá de lo que yo aparentaba mostrar.

¿Estaría bien? Me preguntaba todo el rato desde que nos apresaron a ambos.

Mientras pensaba noté como mis alumnos lloraban por mi. Con mis últimas fuerzas, les sonreí. Me dolía tanto verles así de deprimidos. Es curioso las vueltas que te hace dar la vida. Yo hace tiempo no era de esta manera. No me hubiese preocupado en absoluto sus sentimientos, hasta los consideraría inferiores a mi, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que me habían enseñado.

_ "Los humanos son razas inferiores Mátalos si es lo que deseas"

Básicamente crecí con ese pensamiento, pero todo cambió cuando les conocí más profundamente. Sobretodo a él.

De repente, aquellos hombres me soltaron, ya había llegado al lugar donde elegirían la forma en la que darían fin a mi vida.

Aquello, para que me entendáis era una especie de como lo llaman los humanos, un juicio. Pero tenia una diferencia, no habían abogados. Aquí solo la persona acusada intentaba convencer a "el consejo" de su inocencia. Éste, estaba formado por tres personas. Cubrían su cuerpo con una túnica negra impidiendo así verles las caras. Para mi, este tipo de juicios no tenia sentido ya que la inmensa mayoría no conseguía sobrevivir y además, mi "delito" era imperdonable.

Escuche a lo lejos como las puertas se abrían. Ya sabia quien era sin haber echo falta que le viese. Me sentía culpable. Yo iba a caer pero no quería arrastrarle a él conmigo. Dirigí mis ojos color carmesí hasta los suyos. Se le veía abatido. Creo que ambos ya dábamos por seguro la derrota así que ¿para que luchar?

Le trajeron hasta mi lado. Eso me reconfortó. Pondrían fin a nuestras vidas pero no a lo que sentíamos el uno hacia el otro. Moriríamos juntos. Una tenue sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Estaríamos así para la eternidad y eso nadie lo podía cambiar.

_ Yuhi Kurenai , se le acusa de haber sentido amor hacia un sucio humano. ¿Cómo se considera ? _ Le preguntó la persona del jurado que se sentaba en el centro de los otros.

_ Felizmente culpable _ contesté yo.

Aunque la capa cubría sus caras, noté su expresión ante mi respuesta. Estaban acostumbrados a oír una y otra vez ruegos de súplica, exclamando una y otra vez su inocencia. Pero ese no era mi estilo. Prefería decir las cosas a la cara y esa era la verdad.

_ Bien, pues díganos, ¿ Como empezó todo?

¿Que como empezó? Mi cabeza empezó a recordar todo desde el principio sin muchas ganas que digamos y la falta de fuerzas tampoco me ayudaba precisamente.

_ Muy bien. Aquí va mi historia... _


	2. CAPITULO 1: El primer encontronazo

**Gracias a los que os molestais en leer mi fic y dejar comentarios. Me alegran mucho :)**

**CAPITULO 1 : El primer encontronazo**

Ya estaba preparando las cosas para mi viaje. Aunque me iba en apenas dos horas, no tenia echas ni las maletas. Pensareis que soy una de esas personas que lo dejan todo para el último minuto y no es así. Sencillamente, la idea de ir al mundo humano para hacer una estúpida misión me desanimaba. Supongo que pensaba que al dejarlo todo sin hacer jamas llegaría este día, o incluso que se la encargasen a otro sirviente imbécil de mi padre . Sin embargo, nada de eso paso.

Mi "querido" padre me había mandado de misión al mundo humano para alguna chorrada de las suyas; Que si tengo que dejar de ser tan fría, recordar mis raíces y mas tonterías.

_ Parece que esto ya está listo. No creo que se me olvida nada en las maletas

Oí que alguien tocó la puerta y le dije que pasara.

_ Buenos días señorita Yuhi _ Me dijo cortesmente uno de los criados.

_ Pues no se yo que les ves de buenos

Él era una persona algo mayor,alta y delgada. No me gustaba nada, con esa cara de antipático me daba algo de miedo.

_ Su padre me manda para asegurarse de que llegue a su destino y no se de a la fuga como las últimas cinco veces.

_ Tranquilo, creo que después de tantas broncas me ha quedado claro que no parará hasta que vaya _ Dije mientras cerraba finalmente las tres maletas

_ Eso espero señorita. Esas "escapadas" suyas no son correctas en una persona de su clase social. Además, sólo ensucian el nombre de la familia...

Salí por la ventana dejandole hablando sólo. Ya me conocía ese discursito de memoria y no me apetecía volver a oírlo.

Bajé con un salto desde el techo al suelo y volví a entrar en casa. Ahora que me acordaba no había desayunado y el viaje seria largo. Cuando salí de nuevo, había un taxi. Ya habían metido en él mis pertenencias.

_ " ¿Un taxi?... Supongo que mi aparición tiene que ser lo más normal posible "

Di una pequeña mirada a mi casa, más bien mansión. Como me suponía, nadie había ido a despedirse. Realmente, allí no consideraba a nadie mi amigo. No les necesitaba.

Subí al taxi. Ya habían pasado 3 horas y por lo que me había contado el taxista aún quedaba mucho así que decidí dormir un poco. No lo había echo desde hace mas o menos 20 años ya que no lo necesitaba pero para evitar levantar sospechas una vez llegado tendría que volver a hacerlo.

_ Ya hemos llegado señorita Yuhi _ Me dijo aquel señor mientras me miraba con... ¿Ternura?

_ ¿ Que pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara ?

_ No. Es sólo que... es raro ver a una de tu raza... durmiendo _ Dijo mientras titubeaba pero con la misma mirada.

_ Pues no te acostumbres. Yo soy una de las pocas de mi especie que puede ¿ Supongo que ya te abras dado cuenta de porque?

_ ¿ Eres una …?

_ Sí. Como se te ocurra decírselo a alguien juro vengarme de ti.

Salí de allí inmediatamente, cogí mis maletas y me largué. Quizás pareciese muy cruel pero odiaba que la gente se enterara de eso.

Mi pequeño secreto. La razón de la que no perteneciese realmente a ningún lugar.

Me fijé que ya se había echo de noche. Cogí un papel que tenia escrito en él una dirección. Preguntando conseguí llegar a él . Llamé al timbre y no contestaba nadie. Conociendo a la persona que vivía allí era posible que estuviese durmiendo la mona y que no me escuchase . Me fije que nadie venia a los alrededores y de un salto subí a la copa de un árbol que quedaba cerca de su ventana y así poder abrirla y entrar. Todo fue bien hasta que me topé con un gato que se encontraba en la rama. Realmente era hermoso. Su piel era color blanco menos unas zonas en el cuello anaranjadas y la oreja derecha marrón.

_Vamos gatito. Gatito bonito. Apartate para dejarme pasar _ Le hablé al gato sin embargo algo debí de hacer mal porque intentó atacarme y del susto, caí del árbol.

Lo raro es que aterricé en algo blando y de pronto ¿Hablo?

_ ¡Auch! Lo que me faltaba, un mono cayéndose encima mio.

Le miré . Era un hombre, de más o menos mi edad. Tenía el pelo plateado, un buen cuerpo pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la máscara que llevaba tapando parte de su cara.

_ ¡A quien narices llamas mono!

_ ¡Anda! Si eres una chica. Oye, ya sé que soy un hombre muy atractivo y todo eso pero ¿te importaría quitarte de encima mio?

Entonces me di cuenta de nuestra "situación". Cualquiera que hubiese pasado por ahí habría pensado cualquier barbaridad. Rapidamente me quite de ahí un poco sonrojada. A él debió de parecerle muy divertido por la cara que tenia.

_ Chica-mono, ¿Se puede saber que hacías subida al árbol?

_ Pues... Un momento, ¿Chica-mono?

_ Te queda bien el nombre

Mientras intentaba calmar mis ganas de pegarle, me fije que llevaba un libro. Me pregunté sobre que trataba y me disponía a cogerlo cuando él me lo arrebató literalmente de las manos.

_ Es mejor que no lo veas.

¿Se creía que con sólo eso conseguiría quitarme las ganas? Pues lo lleva mal. Ese gesto lo único que hizo es aumentar mi curiosidad y de un hábil gesto se lo quité . Empecé a leer. ¡O dios mio! Mis mejillas se enrojecieron más que un tomate. El chico vio esto y me lo volvió a quitar, esta vez no puse ninguna resistencia.

_ Te lo dije. Era mejor que no lo vieses chica-mono.

_ Pues tu debes de ser chico-porno. ¡Como se te ocurre leer eso en mitad de la calle pedazo de pervertido! _ Le grite con todas mis fuerzas.

La puerta del portal se abrió y por fin la vi. Mi mejor amiga, por no decir la única, Anko.

_ ¡Kure!Cuanto tiempo ¿ Cómo estas? ¿Por cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar? _ Me pregunto a todo meter mientras me abrazaba tan fuerte que por un momento dude de salir con vida.

_ Haber, estoy bien, algo cansada pero bien y me quedo durante 6 meses si no me doy a la fuga antes.

_ ¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos!

_Chica-mono, como ya tienes compañía me voy.

_ ¡Deja de llamarme a si pervertido andante!

¿Era posible que alguien fuera tan insoportable?

_ Solo lo haré si me dices como te llamas "encanto"

_ Me llamo Kurenai Yuhi. ¿ Y tú? _ Le pregunte, no por interés sino sólo por pura cortesía.

_ Me llamo Kakashi Hatake. Adiós guapas

¿Pero quien se cree este tío? Por eso detesto a los humanos, son tan insoportables.

_ Joe Kure, ¿no hace nada que has llegado y ya estás ligando?

_ Ahorrate las bromas que no estoy de humor.

_ Oh... ¿Kure se ha enfadado? Que gracioso

Dijo mientras se reía a la vez. Anko era una de mi especie pero vivía desde hace ya un tiempo en este mundo. Decía que le parecía divertido.

Tenia el pelo castaño claro, corto amarrado a una coleta, sus ojos eran de un color rarísimo. Aveces parecían marrones pero con algún destello de color miel. Llevaba puesto el pijama lo que quería decir que no me había equivocado antes. Se había dormido y no me escuchó cuando llamaba al timbre. Seguramente mis gritos la despertaron.

De repente, sus carcajadas pasaron a ser una cara de preocupación.

_¿Que pasa Anko?

_ Esto... no te enfades pero... Se me han quedado las llaves dentro.

_ ¡¿Que?! _ Decidí respirar profundamente, definitivamente hoy no era mi día_ ¿Voy a tener que entrar por la ventana y cogerlas verdad?

A lo que mi amiga asintió. Como había pensado, hoy iba a ser un día largo y no me equivocaba.


	3. CAPITLO2:Coincidencias u obras del desti

GRACIAS A MIS LECTORES Y EN ESPECIAL A YASAMINA Y ALAN POR COMENTAR.

CAPITULO 2: ¿Coincidencias u obras del destino?

Abrí los ojos muy lentamente mientras mi cabeza, vagamente, recordaba porque no me encontraba en mi habitación. Estaba algo cansada pero una vez los rayos de sol golpearon mi cara, decidí levantarme, pero... ¿Algo me retiene? Miré detenidamente a "eso" que me estaba atrapando impidiendo cualquier intento de salir de la cama. Era Anko. Sus brazos rodeaban fuertemente mi cintura y sus piernas, no preguntéis cómo porque no tengo ni idea, también agarraban las mías.

_ " Pero que mal dormir tiene esta chica" _ Pensé para mis adentros.

Intenté quitar sus brazos de los míos sin despertarla. La conocía bien y una de las cosas que mas miedo me daban era su malhumor recién levantada. Cuando ya me creía liberada, ella abrió los ojos.

_ ¡Ahh! ¡Un ladrón en mi cama! _ Gritó ella empezando a tirarme todo lo que encontraba en su camino; la almohada, un despertador, ropa ¿Una cuchara? ...

_ ¡Basta ya! ¡Soy Kurenai! ¿ No te acuerdas que ayer vine a tu casa ?

_ ¿Eh?... ¡Anda, si es cierto! ¡Kure, querida amiga! ¿Estas bien?

_ ¿"Querida amiga" ? Si hace poco me estabas lanzando la habitación entera a la cabeza...

_ Esto... Pero como soy tu mejor amiga, me perdonas ¿Verdad? _ Dijo mientras me dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

_ Más bien eres mi única amiga _ Tras ver los pucheritos que ponía mi amiga decidí perdonarla.

Ella es la única persona a la que puedo llamar amiga en todo el mundo. No es como los demás. Anko no me juzga por mi pasado como lo hacen todos los de mi alrededor. Aunque lo intenten ocultar, veo sus expresiones en la cara; unas veces pena, y otras desprecio. Por desgracia, estas últimas eran las más abundantes. ¿Acaso importa tanto ser diferente?

Mientras pensaba no me di cuenta que mi amiga ya se había levantado de la cama y se dirigía a la cocina. Mal presagio. Eso significaba que ella iba a...

_ ¡No! ¡¿ Va a hacer el desayuno?!

Salí corriendo de la cama. No es por incordiar pero no tiene idea alguna en el mundo de la cocina. Hace los mejunjes más raros que el mundo halla conocido y lo peor de todo es que le gustan.

Cuando llegue ya era demasiado tarde. Encima de la mesa ya estaba preparado el "desayuno". No tenia ni idea de que había mezclado esta vez pero tenia color morado y ¿verde?. Cogí una cuchara y era algo espeso. Parecía una de las pociones que siempre se mencionaban en los cuentos de brujas.

_ Siéntate y empecemos a comer pronto que tengo hambre _ decía mientras comía alegremente esa cosa.

_ ¿No tienes algo de café por ahí?

_ Se acabó. ¿Puedes bajar al super y comprar?

Acepté. Así me libraba de comer aquel peculiar desayuno. Ya me cogería algo para comer fuera.

Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tiras negra. Aunque era temprano, no hacia nada de frió y decidí darme una vuelta.

Tenia que ir a mirar algún piso porque el de Anko era más bien pequeñito. También tenia que averiguar donde me había mandado mi padre a trabajar y es que ya tenia preparado todo para mi "misión de investigación".

Volví a casa de Anko y con su ayuda, empezamos la búsqueda de piso. No tenia que estar muy lejos de aquí o al menos eso quería. Después de tanto tiempo no me apetecía separarme mucho de mi gran amiga del alma. Por suerte, encontré una justo en el edificio de enfrente pero había un inconveniente; tendría que convivir con alguien más. Por más que buscaba ese era el único edificio cercano que encontré así que no me quedó otra opción. Iría a verlo a la tarde.

Entre tanto, Anko me contó que había sido de su vida en estos años que estuvimos separadas. Decidió quedarse en este mundo porque le parecía gracioso y le gustaba.

En eso yo estaba completamente en desacuerdo. Lo odiaba. Me traía demasiados recuerdos de la época en la que crecí . De echo, nací aquí y viví hasta los siete años con los humanos.

También me comentó que su vida sentimental fue un fracaso. Estuvo apunto de casarse pero descubrió que su novio le ponía los cuernos. Desde ese día está en guerra con los hombres. Sólo los utiliza por la noche y después si te he visto no me acuerdo.

El tiempo se me pasó rápido y cuando miré al reloj ya era la hora. Bajé y a cinco metros, cruzando un paso de cebra, llegué.

_ Haber, si no me equivoco era en tercer piso.

Subí en el ascensor. No tenia ni idea de con quien me tocaría vivir. En el anuncio no se espedificaba nada ¿Seria mujer u hombre? ¿O quizás un viejo?

Las puestas se abrieron. Dudé en tocar. Debía de admitir que estaba algo nerviosa y no quería meter la pata como hago siempre. Toqué una vez y no pasó nada. Repetí por si no me hubiese escuchado pero nada. Al parecer la casa estaba vacía y yo me puse con un humor de perros. ¿ Quien podría ser tan zopenco como para no estar a la hora acordada en el anuncio?

Aún no conocía a la persona con la que me tocaría vivir y ya me estaba cayendo mal. Odio a los impuntuales.

Me senté a esperar. En otro caso ya me habría ido pero necesitaba desesperadamente quedarme en esta casa por Anko y estaba dispuesta a hacer algún sacrificio.

Miro el reloj, cinco minutos... diez...quince... media hora... y aún no había rastro de alguna persona. Volví a mirar el papel por si me hubiese equivocado pero no hasta que, por fin, oigo detrás mio abrirse las puestas del ascensor y mis ojos debieron de gastarme una mala pasada por que aquello era imposible ¿O no?

_ ¿Chica- mono? ¿Que haces tu aquí? _ Me preguntó el tío de ayer. ¿Pero que hacia el aquí?

_ Esperar al dueño del piso. ¿Y tu?

_ Pues ya no tienes porque esperar más. Soy yo ¿ A si que estas interesada en vivir con migo?

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!!!! ¡¿¿EL SERIA MI COMPAÑERO DE PISO??!

_ ¡¿ Y porque has tardado tanto en llegar?! ¿ Sabes que existe algo llamado tiempo? _ Le grité a lo que él sólo me respondió.

_ Es que tuve que ayudar a una ancianita

_ ¡Mentira!

_ vamos, vamos... no te enfades y pasa dentro.

Ya me imaginaba una casa desordenada, sucia y llena de libros no aptos para menores pero, al entrar vi justo lo contrario, hasta podía decir que me gustó la decoración. Después de un rato decidí quedarme. Mientras no entrase en su habitación todo iría bien. Aunque no pensaba hacerlo Kakashi ya me lo dejó bien claro.

Con su ayuda, lleve mis maletas a la que se convertiría en mi nueva habitación. Las paredes tenían un color morado claro. En una esquina estaba mi cama y al lado una mesa enorme. En la otra parte de la pared estaba un armario con espejos en las puertas.

Empecé a acomodar la ropa y noté un rico olor que venia de la cocina. Parecía que ni nuevo compañero no iba a ser tan malo después de todo. Me acerqué más y veía como preparaba la comida. Di dos pasos más y debí de asustarle porque pegó un grito.

_ Lo siento. No era mi intención _ Me disculpé y vi su mano, se había cortado_ Sa.. Sangre.

_ Vaya, parece que me he cortado. ¡Bah! Una tirita y ya está... ¿ Kurenai? ¿Estas bien? Te veo un poco pálida.

Sangre... Notaba como una parte de mi empezaba a crecer dejándome sumida a su voluntad . Mi piel se estremecía y mis colmillos empezaban a sobresalir. Mi cuerpo apenas me obedecía. A si es, yo era una vampiresa o al menos, parte de mi lo era.

_ Me... tengo que ir.

Con las últimas fuerzas fui a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y salí por la ventana de un salto a casa de Anko ya que al estar en esta situación mis poderes aumentaban y era más ágil que cualquier otro humano.


	4. capitulo 3: Empezando una nueva vida

_De verdad, siento muchísimo el retraso pero entre que me fui de vacaciones ( sin mi ordenador T.T ) y que la inspiración me fallaba no pude acabarlo antes. Y como siempre, gracias a mis lectores y a los que os animasteis a dejar un comentario :) Me despido y espero que os guste la continuación._

_P.D ; PERSA TENOH KAIOH; Me preguntaste por mi otro fic " atrapados en el tiempo" . Debí de haberme explicado mal porque aun no está acabado en ninguna pagina. Siempre que hago un capitulo nuevo lo subo en las dos paginas al mismo tiempo. Y bueno, aun así para que haga el siguiente capitulo tendrás que esperar un poquito más pero prometo hacerlo algo más largo por todo el retraso. ( si es que soy una vaga XD ) bueno bss. _

**CAPITULO 3: Empezando una nueva vida**

Sangre... Notaba como una parte de mi empezaba a crecer dejándome sumida a su voluntad . Mi piel se estremecía y mis colmillos empezaban a sobresalir. Mi cuerpo apenas me obedecía. A si es, yo era una vampiresa o al menos, parte de mi lo era.

_ Me... tengo que ir.

Con las últimas fuerzas fui a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y salí por la ventana de un salto a casa de Anko ya que al estar en esta situación mis poderes aumentaban y era más ágil que cualquier otro humano...

Eran las tres de la mañana y yo andaba por la calle después de una noche de "cazeria". Creía que seria capaz de controlarme ante una situación como la de antes pero por lo visto no. Y eso que el corte era pequeño que si no lo más seguro es que ya le hubiese clavado mis afilados colmillos.

Volvía para la que ahora era mi casa. ¿ Que le diría a Kakashi? ¿ Que soy una vampiresa y que por poco le muerdo? Un momento... ¿ Porque estaba pensando en una escusa? A él no debe de importarle que hago o dejo de hacer. Solo es un humano y no le debo ninguna explicación.

Abrí la puerta y me dirigía a mi habitación pero, de repente, una lámpara se encendió . Miré atrás y allí estaba Kakashi, con el pecho al descubierto tomándose un café.

_ ¿Se puede saber a donde has ido Kurenai ? _ Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi. No se cuando pero mis mejillas se enrojecieron. Me di cuenta de que no llevaba puesta la máscara y era... tan guapo.

_ Esto... yo... __ A cada intento mio de hablar el se acercaba más a mi _ No te importa... a donde halla ido.

_ Te tengo que recordar que ahora vivimos juntos. Me gustaría saber si mi compañera es una lunática que se va sin decir nada y encima que tiene tendencias a irse por las ventanas.

_ Es que... " Kure, piensa alguna escusa para no parecer una rara" me da miedo ¿ La sangre? _ Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, sonaba patético pero al menos es mejor que decirle la verdad.

_ ¿ Miedo... a la sangre? Pero si sólo fue un cortecito de nada.

_ Pero tengo MUCHO miedo a la sangre. Si ya me decía mi padre que de médica no valgo jeje _ " tierra, trágame"

_ Ok,¿ pero eso no explica el porque saliste corriendo por la ventana? ¿Como es que no te hiciste ningún rasguño?

_ ¡Me voy a dormir! _ Y salí corriendo de aquel interrogatorio.

Una vez dentro cerré la puerta y respiré hondo. ¿ Por qué me estaba comportando de esta manera? Es un humano, ¿ Entonces porque hace un tiempo estaba tartamudeando ante él? ¿ Y por qué se había quedado esperándome ? ¿ Acaso le importaba?

Entonces noté una presencia en mi habitación. Había alguien en ella y por la aura que desprendía sólo podía ser...

_Shunsuke , se que estás ahí así que sal.

_ ¿Que formas son esas de tratar a tu hermano Kure?

Shunsuke es mi hermano mayor. Él tiene la apariencia de un hombre de 28 años y yo soy dos años menor que él. Técnicamente seriamos como hermanastros porque solo tenemos en común a nuestro padre. Mi hermano es un hombre alto, tiene el pelo plateado hasta un poco más de los hombros, y una característica única en los vampiros, los ojos rojos, es muy listo pero demasiado serio . Si no fuera su hermana seguramente estaría enamorada de él porque guapo si que era. Siempre tenia cartas de admiradoras en su habitación pero él no las hacia ni caso. Pero en realidad siempre disfrutaba peleándose con migo y echándome la culpa de todo, como cualquier hermano.

_Supongo que no has venido aquí sólo para saludar ¿verdad?

_ Venia a ver como estabas después de que padre te mandase al mundo de los humanos. Fui a casa de Anko y ella me dijo que estabas aquí. ¿ Por lo que veo acabas de llegar y ya has probado sangre?

_ Fue sin querer.

_ Debes de tener cuidado en que no te vean.

_ Da igual, con borrarles la memoria después ya está_ Entonces Shunsuke me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y me susurró al oído.

_ Debes de tener cuidado, las cosas no son lo que parecen. A partir de ahora, vigila bien tus espaldas mi querida hermanita.

Después de eso me besó en la frente y se fue. No entendía a que vinieron esas palabras. Lo que no sabia es que dentro de poco lo haría...

Me levanté un poco tarde, supongo que no quería encontrarme con Kakashi.

Cuando noté que el se fui yo me empece a preparar para el que seria mi primer día de trabajo. Ayer, Shunsuke me dejo un papel en el que venia la dirección del lugar, por lo visto me va a tocar ser profesora de instituto. ¡Menudo horror! Voy a tener que soportar a unos críos con las hormonas salidas. Lo único bueno era que Anko también estaría trabajando con migo. Sólo la imagen de Anko enseñando a alguien me daba risa y un poco de pena por los niños, teniendo que soportar su mal humor por las mañanas.

Quedé con ella y nos fuimos hasta el instituto Konoha. Entramos y al llegar a la sala de profesores. ¡Sorpresa!

_ ¡Pero que haces tú aquí! _ Grité en mitad de la sala dejando atónitos a todos los que serian mis compañeros.

_ Anda ¡Hola chica-mono! _ Me dijo Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara _ Parece que aquí también nos veremos.

_¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Dejen comentarios por favor :) Hasta la próxima _


	5. CAPITULO 4: Primer día

**Esto... lo siento. Seguramente estaréis pensando en tirarme tomatazos pero un poco de piedad que estoy con gripe desde hace 3 semanas... **

**Capítulo cuatro:**

¿Tan mal me he portado como para merecerme esto? Prometo a partir de ahora ser una niña buena pero, por favor ¡ No quiero estar aquí!

Después de mi encuentro con Kakashi en la sala de profesores me enteré de que , por desgracia para mi , tendría que trabajar codo con codo con él . Resulta que mi cargo en aquel colegio trataba de ser la tutora de los alumnos de último curso del instituto pero al haber más alumnos de lo normal, tuvieron que dividir la clase. A si que yo seria la tutora del grupo 1 y Kakashi del grupo 2.

¿ No tenia bastante con soportarle en casa que también tenia que trabajar con él? No sé para que me hago todo el rato preguntas, nadie me responderá pero en fin, tonterías que hacemos.

Anko me enseñó un poco como era el edificio. Realmente me hubiese perdido con lo enorme que era aquello y para desdicha miá, resulta que mi tutoria estaba justo en el último piso, al igual que mi clase. Subí los cinco pisos y cogí la llave que me dieron para abrirla.

_ ¿Pero que demonios...? _

Abrí y no podía ver nada, todo estaba a oscuras . Entré dentro y vi algo al fondo. Al acercarme noté que era una ventana. La Abrí y la luz del sol lo iluminó todo. La tutoria era algo pequeña, tenia una mesa a la esquina y unos estantes a la otra. Estaba llena de polvo y libros que parecían no habido ido abiertos en años.

_ Siento como está todo pero como antes esta habitación estaba vacía , la usamos como almacén. _ Dijo una voz que venia de detrás mio la cual reconocí al instante.

_ ¿Cuando pensabas decirme que nos veríamos hasta en el trabajo Kakashi? _

Si hubiese sido otra persona quizás no me hubiese importado pero con él, era distinto. Quizás porque había sido el único capaz de hacer sentirme nerviosa a cada paso que daba hacia mi o cada vez que me miraba.

_ ¿Como querías que lo supiera? Por ahora lo único que sé de ti es que tienes manías raras como tirarte por las ventanas y subir árboles a las tantas de la noche. Bueno, eso y que tienes un rollo raro con la sangre cosa que aun no entiendo y no me creo eso de que te da mucho miedo. Es, como si ocultases algo Kurenai.

_ Bueno... todo el mundo siempre oculta algo, algo que desea que jamás sea descubierto. ¿Además, no seria muy aburrido un mundo sin secretos? Y ya que estás aqui podrías ayudarme a limpiar digo yo.

_ Esto... es que yo.... ¡Pero mira que hora es! Ya van a empezar las clases. Hasta luego, compañera

Dicho esto salió corriendo. Me parece que tendría que ordenarlo todo yo solita.

_ ¡Hay va! Pero si el pervertido tenia razón. Ya van a empezar las clases y yo aun no he llegado.

Inmediatamente salí corriendo de allí. Supongo que por la prisa que tenia de no llegar tarde mi primer día que sin querer choque con una chica. Era bastante guapa. Tenia el pelo negro y largo y unos curiosos ojos perla.

_ ups, lo siento mucho ¿Estas bien ? _ Me preguntó aquella chica.

_ Si... no pasa nada_ Para ser una chica humana he de decir que no parecía muy mala.

_ Me alegro. Yo me llamo Hinata Hyuga.

_ ¿Hyuga? Vas a la clase de 4º en el grupo 1 ¿verdad?

_ ¿Como lo sabes?

_ Yo soy vuestra maestra, Kurenai Yuhi. Encantada de conocerte.

La chica se sorprendió un poco, he incluso creo que se sonrojo. Supongo que eso de chocarte con la que será tu profesora no es una cosa que ocurre todos los días. Me pareció algo tierna su reacción. Creo que me cayo bien la niña.

_ Hinata _ Le dije mientras ella posaba su mirada en mi _ Esto.. creo que me perdí. ¿ Me llevas a clase?

Ya sé. Suena raro que una profesora pida eso pero que queréis que haga si me pierdo hasta en un mapa.

Ella accedió y en poco tiempo llegamos. Como ya me esperaba, todos estaban levantados de sus sitios y jugando a tirarse las tizas y los borradores. Hinata se fue con un grupo de chicas, supongo que serian sus amigas.

Una de ellas tenia el pelo corto, de color rosa. Sus ojos eran verdes. La otra llevaba el pelo agarrado en dos moños y era morena.

Entré dentro pero todos seguían a sus anchas. De repente vi como un trozo de tiza me venia a la cara y lo llegué a coger a tiempo. En ese instante, corrieron a sentarse en sus mesas.

_ Bueno, pues seré vuestra tutora. Me llamo Kurenai Yuhi y no os pienso repetir las normas de siempre porque ya aburren. ¿ Alguna pregunta?

Vi como alguien del final alzaba la mano. Era rubio con ojos azules, por la expresión en su cara me pareció que era medio bobo y mi intuición, como siempre, no me había fallado.

_ ¿Y no te vas a presentar más? Podrías decirnos algo más como... tus medidas de cuerpo.

Se estalló una gran risa en el aula y algo hizo "clic" en mi cabeza. No sé como pero después de esa última frase debí de decir cosas un tanto inapropiadas porque pasaron de las risas a una cara de completo terror.

Lo bueno es que ya tenia escusa para que alguien me limpiase la tutoria ya que, al final de la clase a ese chico, que por cierto se llama Naruto, le mande a hacer la limpieza. Supuestamente para que mejorase su comportamiento pero la verdad es que me daba demasiada pereza hacerla yo. No penséis que estoy aprovechándome de mi poder... Bueno, la verdad es que sí pero que se le va a hacer.

Y este a sido mi primer día de trabajo como profesora de unos mocosos y de la que mi compañero es un pervertido. Menuda me espera...

**Dejad comentarios porfisss. Y esta vez intentaré actualizar para dentro de 2 semanas :) cuidense**


	6. CAPITULO 5: El juego del amigo invisible

Capítulo 5: El juego del amigo invisible; 1ª parte

No sé cómo ni porque ha sucedido esto, pero sucedió. Lo que debería de ser una temporada de felicidad, risas y generosidad, se convirtió en un completo caos.

Navidad. Recuerdo que así me lo mencionaron mis alumnos. Todos estaban ansiosos porque llegará cuanto antes, unos decían que solamente les gustaba por las semanas de descanso, otros, por los regalos que recibirían.

Sin embargo Hinata me explicó que en esas fechas normalmente las familias se reunían y hacían cosas todos juntos.

¿Eso era posible? Que yo recordase, nunca había estado con mi familia en ese estado, más bien, no podía. Siempre que nos reuníamos era para tratar algún tema importante y según decía mi padre " Debemos de mostrarnos fuertes ante los ojos de los demás "

No me podía creer que ya llevase 3 meses en el mundo humano. Debería de reconocer que tenia algo, como decirlo... ¿Especial?

Resultó que mis alumnos no eran tan idiotas como pensaba. Bueno, algunos si, como por ejemplo Naruto pero he de reconocer que tiene buen corazón y es bastante divertido.

Todo empezó cuando...

_ ¡Ey! ¡Profe, profe! ¿Por qué no dejamos este rollo de la gravedad y nos ponemos a hacer adornos y cosas para decorar la clase? Ya casi llega la navidad y esto esta muy vació. _ Exclamó Naruto mientras yo daba clase.

_ Lo entenderías mejor si prestases más atención en vez de pasarte toda la clase jugando con el móvil ¿ Por que no creerías que no me había dado cuenta verdad?

_ Déjelo, la única forma de que entendiese la gravedad sería tirándolo por la ventana_ Dijo Sasuke

_ Pues quizás... Un momento ¿ Me estas insultando Sasuke? ¡A que no me repites eso a la cara! _ Gritó Naruto levantándose de su silla mientras le miraba desafiante.

Desde el primer día que les conocí a ambos chicos no había ni un solo momento en el que no se estuviesen peleando por trivialidades pero al parecer, detrás de todos esos insultos se escondía una gran amistad.

Suerte que en ese momento Kakashi llamó a la puerta y pude dejarles a esos dos peleandose.

_ Una clase entretenida ¿no? _ Me preguntó él con su singular tono de voz.

En este tiempo me había echo muy amiga de él, no solo porque vivíamos juntos, si no que tras esa máscara, se encontraba una persona que se parecía un poco a mí.

Me contó que nunca había conocido a su madre ya que ella falleció en el mismo momento que dio a luz y con su padre... pues no se llevaban muy bien. Me contó que chocaban mucho en cuanto a su forma de pensar y acabaron por distanciarse.

Mi caso era muy distinto a ese. Lógicamente, yo no le conté que mi familia por parte paterna pertenece a la aristocracia de los vampiros. Lo único que sabe es que mi madre me abandonó. Y eso si que era cierto. Mi madre era humana y mi padre un vampiro. Cuando yo tenia cinco años sólo la conocía a ella, pero de repente, me abandonó, dejándome sola. Cuando mi padre se enteró , decidió cuidar de mi y me explicó mis verdaderas raíces.

Fue bastante duro aquel cambió, no debíamos contar a nadie que mi madre era humana o las consecuencias serían debatadoras porque estaba completamente prohibido para los de mi clase ese tipo de acercamientos.

_ Pues lo normal ¿Para que me llamaste Kakashi?

_Verás, Como se acerca navidad hemos propuesto en nuestra clase hacer el juego de "el amigo invisible" ¿Tú que opinas?

_ ¿ El amigo que? No conozco ese juego.

_ Verás, primero se ponen en unos papelitos los nombres dos que vayan a participar, después se mezclan todos y cada persona coge uno. Consiste en hacer un regalo a la persona que te haya tocado. Deberías de preguntarles haber que les parece a tus chicos . Podemos esperar a tener la respuesta mañana pero...

Mientras él acababa de hablar, yo abrí la puerta de la clase y en voz alta les pregunté:

_ ¡Ey! Dejar de tirar aviones de papel y las de atrás, a maquillarse en el baño que estáis en clase. Los que quieran participar en "el amigo invisible" levantad la mano.

_ ¿Perderemos clase si lo hacemos?_ Dijo Naruto

Miré de reojo a Kakashi que estaba detrás mio y asintió. Después de eso absolutamente todos alzaron sus manos.

_ Bueno Kakashi, pues ya tienes nuestra respuesta.

_Está bien, pues juntemos a los alumnos y cojamos un papel todos.

Mientras iban cogiendo papel, me fijé en las caras que ponían algunos; unos sonreían porque les había tocado algún amigo, otros se lamentaban de su mala suerte y solo unos pocos parecían indiferentes.

_ Coge uno Kurenai me dijo Kakashi mientra me pasaba la cesta con los últimos cinco nombres que quedaban.

_ " Que sea uno fácil, que sea uno fácil" _ Pensaba interiormente.

Después de un rato, me decanté por el papelito que estaba al fondo. Lo abro y...

_¡Pero menuda mierda me ha tocado!

Exclamé a lo que todos empezaron a mirarme, la mayoría para reírse. Y es que me había tocado Kakashi. De todos los que estábamos participando tenia que tocarme justamente él. Tocó el timbre y todos salíamos ya de aquel instituto.

Esperé a que saliese Anko y le conté lo que había ocurrido.

_ ¡Jajaja! A eso se le llama puntería querida amiga_ Gritaba ella en mitad de la calle.

Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo nos mirase cuando salia con ella por sus gritos, a si que seguí con la conversación.

_ No te estoy contando esto para que te rías de mi si no para que me ayudes.

_ Pues es un Kakashi , cógele una novela porno y problema resuelto.

_¡No pienso hacer eso! Quiero que sea algo más normal, no sé, quizás un... ¡Anko, deja esa pastelería y vuelve aquí a ayudarme a elegir un regalo!

_ Pues yo que sé. Pregunta a tú hermano que con lo bueno que está recibirá regalos de chicas día si y día también.

_ Creo que está ocupado, atendiendo asuntos con mi padre. Pero ya le llamaré. El regalo se entregará la semana que viene así que tampoco tengo tanta prisa.

Acompañé a Anko hasta su casa y luego fui a la miá. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando escucho unos ruidos de platos cayéndose.

Enseguida me acerco a la cocina y que sorpresa al ver a un nervioso Kakashi con un ¿Perro?

_ Pakkun para ya, en seguida te doy algo para comer . ¡Hola Kure! Que bien que ya llegaste.

_¿ y este chucho que hace aquí?

_ Un antiguo amigo mio se va de viaje y me dijo que si podría cuidarlo durante un tiempo ¿ No te gustan los perros?

_ Para serte sincera, soy más de gatos. Pero bueno, da igual. Me voy a mi habitación.

Me puse mi pijama y escribí un mensaje a mi hermano para que viniese y ayudarme. Lo enrollé y se lo di a mi pequeño murciélago-mensajero.

_ ¿Que una vampiresita en el mundo humano ?

Rápidamente me giré, pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie allí.

_ Mm... Para ser una vampiresita tienes un olor un poco diferente.

Entonces me di cuenta de que la voz venia de abajo pero allí solo estaba Pakkun.

_ ¡ Oh...! Creo que tanto tiempo aquí ya me hace delirar.

De repente Pakkun me mordió la mano.

_ Si te he mordido a sido porque antes me llamaste chucho y te he hecho una pregunta por si no te habías dado cuenta.

No podía ser verdad. ¡El perro estaba hablando! ¿Y como sabia lo que yo era?

_ ¿ Pu... puedes hablar?

_ Pues claro que si cacho mema. Si me estas oyendo.

_ ¿Pero quien o qué eres?

_ Soy un perro y me llamo Pakkun Y dime ¿como te llamas y lo que dije antes es cierto ?

_ Me llamo Kurenai y tienes razón en que soy una vampiresa, bueno, semi-vampira.¿Pero cómo lo supiste?

A lo lejos oí cómo Kakashi me llamaba para empezar a cenar.

_ Luego hablamos Pakkun así que no te vayas.

_ No tengo otro sitio al que ir . Y podrías decirle a ese Kakashi que no quiero comida para perros, está asquerosa.

_ ¿Pero si tú eres uno?

_ Yo lo que quiero son filetes para cenar vampiresita.

_ Lo llevas claro chucho.

Y cerré la puerta antes de que me volviese a morder por llamarle así.

**Bueno, quisiera pedir mis más sinceras disculpas por subir tan tarde este capítulo pero me han surgido unos problemas y no he tenido tiempo para nada.**

**Parece que ahora las cosas se han suavizado y tengo algo más de tiempo para seguir con la historia. **

**Y muchas gracias a yasamina, PERSA TENOH KAIOH, y a yzie por sus comentarios.**

**Me alegra muchísimo que por lo menos esta historia le guste a alguien XD**

**Hasta la próxima :)**


	7. Capítulo 6:El juego del amigo invisible2

CAPÍTULO 6: El juego del amigo invisible; 2ª parte

_ ¡Cómo que no puedes ayudarme! ¡Si te he llamado precisamente a sido porque necesito tu ayuda y sólo me dices eso!

_ Y yo que tenía la ilusión de que me habías llamado porque me echabas de menos.

_ Déjate de tonterías Shunsuke que esto es serio.

Era ya de noche, bueno, casi de madrugada pero cómo yo puedo estar una noche en vela sin que me pase nada me puse a esperar a mi hermano para que me ayudase con lo del amigo invisible. Cuando llegó le abrí la ventana para dejar que entrase a mi habitación y empezamos a hablar.

_ Hermanita, acabo de salir corriendo de una reunión importantísima después de leer tu mensaje. He venido a todo correr preocupado por si te había pasado algo malo y tú me saltas con que te ayude a elegir un regalo para el no se que invisible. Kurenai ¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome?

_ Se dice "el amigo invisible" y siento lo de esa reunión pero es que estoy muy perdida en este asunto. No sé que debería de regalar a Kakashi. En todo este tiempo lo único que sé de él es su gran afición a las novelas eróticas y su impuntualidad.

_ Pues regálale un reloj.

_ No. Quiero que sea algo más personal.

_ Regálale entonces un libro de esos.

_ No me empieces tu también. Anko me propuso lo mismo y me niego rotundamente a hacer eso.

_ ¿ Para que narices estoy aquí si no te gusta ninguna de mis ideas? Y por cierto... ¿ cómo se encuentra Anko?

No me lo puedo creer. ¿ Lo que estaba viendo en el rostro de mi hermano era un sonrojo al mencionar a Anko? Esto merece ser investigado a fondo.

_ Oye, pues cómo veo que no me estas sirviendo para nada, te dejó la noche libre...para que puedas estar con Anko .

_ ¡Pe.. pero que dices! ¿Por qué debería de ir? Ella sólo es una compañera y nada más.

_ ¿ Entonces no vas a ir?

_ Iré. Pero sola y únicamente por ver que todo este correcto puesto que ella es una buena amiga y los amigos se preocupan. Pero sólo por eso, no pienses nada fuera de lo normal aunque ya sea tarde...

Típica forma de actuar del enamorado; hablar y poner escusas que no se cree ni la persona que las dice.

Él se marchó por el mismo lugar por el que entró, apagué las luces y me recosté en la cama para pensar. Después de meditar un buen rato llegue a la siguiente

conclusión: Mañana me voy al centro comercial y haber si tengo la suerte de encontrar algo bonito.

Me permití el lujo de quedarme más tiempo en mi cama porque era sábado y lógicamente yo no tenia trabajo. Era reconfortante el estar en mi cama, tapada hasta las orejas, calentita mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el trino de los pájaros. De repente escuché otro sonido. Al parecer Kakashi se acababa de levantar y eso era raro. Normalmente era de los que aprovechaba la cama hasta horas inesperadas como una vez que no se levantó hasta las cinco de la tarde y lo peor de todo es que decía que aún tenia sueño.

Decidí salir de mi pequeño lugar de felicidad muy a mi pesar.

Como siempre, él llevaba puesto su pijama de ositos. Muy infantil pensarán, pero cada uno tiene sus costumbres, además de que si combinabas ese pijama con la cara de dormido que tiene a esas horas resulta de lo más gracioso.

_ ¡ Buenos días Kakashi! ¿ Qué haces levantado tan pronto?

_ Hola Kurenai. Pues tenia previsto salir a comprar el regalo pero no se me ocurre nada.

_ A mí me pasa lo mismo. Me toco una persona un poco... complicada.

_ Lo mismo digo... ¿No está sonando el teléfono?

Kakashi se levantó y contestó.

Aunque Kakashi sólo Parecía asentir una y otra vez a esa persona pude descifrar que era Gai , llamándole para salir a correr y hacer "florecer su flor de la juventud" y de repente, una lucecita se encendió en mi cabeza. ¡Claro! ¿ Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Ellos dos se conocen desde siempre. Quizás Gai sabe que regalo podría gustarle.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya había llegado a casa. Como costumbre, Kakashi se tenia que preparar para salir a correr puesto que no iba a salir en pijama. Mientras esperaba en la cocina le pregunté.

_ ¿Puedo confiarte una cosa Gai?

_ ¡Claro que sí. Los lazos entre compañeros de trabajo tienen que ser fuertes para mantener la flor de la juventud.

_ Esto... vale.

Le hice un brevísimo resumen de lo ocurrido y él me susurró esto:

_ Entra en su habitación y mira dentro del 2º cajón de la derecha.

Cuando le iba a preguntar el por qué justo entró Kakashi y ambos salieron de allí. ¿ Ahora que debería de hacer? Recuerdo que cuando entré a vivir aquí una de las condiciones que me puso era no entrar en su habitación. Pero era por una buena causa ¿no?

Me arme con un poco de valor y abrí suavemente la puerta de aquel lugar. Nada más entrar noté como todo estaba inundado con su olor. Era una habitación sencilla; Un gran armario, la cama, una gran estantería llena de libros no aptos para menores y una mesa.

Me dirigí hacia ella e hice lo que me dijo Gai.

Allí solo vi un cuaderno bastante desgastado. Lo abrí y empecé a leer. Sólo había una palabra para describirlo: hermoso. Ese cuaderno estaba lleno de dulces poesías llenas de pasión, esperanzas y mucho amor. ¿Acaso aquel pervertido había escrito todo esto?

Más tarde salí a la calle con una idea clara de que iba a regalarle cuando de repente ¿ Esa de ahí es Hinata?

_ Maestra ¿ Que hace aquí? _ Me preguntó ella con su gentil tono de voz.

_ Comprar. ¿ Y eso que llebas en las manos?

_ Esto, es un... regalo. Para Naruto. Él es mi amigo invisible pero no se lo diga a nadie.

_ ¿ Y puedo saber que és? _ La verdad es que tenía mucha curiosidad porque era bien sabido por todos que Hinata sentía algo especial por Naruto. Sin embargo, éste parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

_ Pues el otro día, cuando le estaba espiando... ¡NO! quería decir que le vi por casualidad en la calle, le escuche decir que quería comprase está camisa pero que no le alcanzaba el dinero... así que yo se la compré. ¿ Y a ti quien te tocó?

_Verás yo...

De repente, un señor enorme choco con Hinata y sus bolsas chocaron. El señor se disculpó una y otra vez, recogieron sus cosas y se marchó.

_ Maestra, me gustaría seguir hablando pero ya se me hizo muy tarde ¡ Adiós!

Llegó el lunes sin muchas novedades. Veía a todos mis alumnos contentos, al fin y al cabo después de entregar los regalos ya no nos tendríamos que ver hasta dentro de dos semanas por navidad. Decidí darles la mañana libre porque aunque diese clase nadie me prestaría atención y yo también estaba intrigada por saber a quien le había tocado o que me regalarían. Y por fin, el gran momento llegó. Nos reunimos todos, y cogimos los regalos que habían sido colocados anteriormente en una esquina de aquel lugar.

Los regalos más comunes fueron perfumes y ropa. De lejos observé cómo Kakashi cogía su regalo, lo abría y ¿Sonreía? Después de ver el cuaderno tan desgastado que tenía, decidí cogerle otro en el cual le puse una dedicatoria, en la que no puse mi nombre por eso de mantener el secreto en todo momento, que en estos instantes estaba leyendo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como alzó la mirada, buscando a la persona la cual le había regalado eso pero yo fingí estar en mis asuntos.

Finalmente, busqué mi regalo. Lo iba a abrir cuando escucho atrás mio unos gritos:

_ Jajaja Naruto ¿ahora eres una mujer o que? _ Gritó Shikamaru

_ Pero que sexy estás Naruto. Te haría mía jajajaj _ Dijo Sasuke irónicamente

_ ¡Iros a la mierda malditos estúpidos! ¿ Quien a sido el gracioso que se le a ocurrido regalarme esta cosa.

Cuando me acerque a él veía que en su mano había... ¿ un picardias? ¿ Pero si Hinata me dijo que le compró una camiseta. Instintivamente busque con la mirada a Hinata, la cual había salido corriendo hacia el baño sin que nadie lo notase por el revuelo que se había montado.

Corrí hacia ella. Se había encerrado en el baño y por los sollozos sabía que estaba llorando.

_ Hinata... Abre la puerta, sé que estas ahí.

_ No quiero. No sé cómo llegó eso pero seguro que cuando Naruto sepa que yo le regale eso me odiará.

_ Espera... Cuando te chocaste con aquel hombre, ¿ Estas segura de que cogiste tu bolsa? Quizás te equivocaste y de ahí el cambio.

_ Seguramente...

Después de un rato, Hinata se tranquilizó y salio del baño. La convencí de que se lo explicase a Naruto cuando estuviese sólo y que él lo comprendería.

Después de aquella despedida los alumnos se fueron, algunos a sus casas y otros a seguir con la fiesta en otro lado. Los profesores se iban a ir a tomar unas copas pero yo no acepté por lo cansada que estaba y muy gentilmente, Kakashi decidió acompañarme. No íbamos muy rápidos, disfrutábamos de aquella noche y de nuestra compañía

_ Y dime Kakashi ¿Que te regalaron?_ Esa era una forma de saber que pensaba exactamente de mi regalo.

_ Algo muy inesperado. Un cuaderno, en el que había una dedicatoria.

_ ¿ Y qué decía?

_ "Gracias por ser tan buen amigo. Nunca me olvides" . Bastante corto pero he de confesar que pocos me lo han dicho de corazón. Sabes, es muy curioso, la persona que lo escribió usa tu misma letra.

¡No! ¿ Cómo no caí en una cosa tan simple? Con las prisas se me olvidó algo tan básico cómo la de cambiar mi letra al escribirlo.

_ Esto... ¡Vale! ¡Me rindo, me has pillado!

Kakashi se echó a reír y yo comencé a imitarle al momento. Se me paso el tiempo enseguida y ya estábamos en el portal . Un momento ¿ Quien está allí?

_ ¡Amigo!_ Exclamó Kakashi _ Cuanto me alegro de que hayas llegado . Kurenai dejame que os presente él es...

_ Asuma Sarutobi _ Respondí yo fríamente

_ ¿Os conocéis? _ Preguntó con curiosidad Kakashi

_ Sí, él es mi ex-novio.

Bueno, como es habitual que actualice tardísimo, pues supongo que ni os extrañareis XD

Muchas gracias a las persona que me dejaron comentarios en esta historia. Os lo agradezco muchisisisismo :) y espero que os haya gustado la continuación.

P.D = Necesito vuestras ideas para escoger parejas en este fic. Como ya visteis meteré NaruHina pero no sé más. Quizas NejiTen así que si quieren darme alguna idea, díganmelo en un review o en este correo: lithium-3(bla, bla bla) XD


End file.
